The Intergalactic Talent Show
by Amity Bell
Summary: What happens when the SG teams are bored? A talent show, of course! Starring all of your favorite characters, including the aliens!
1. Thor And I'm A Little Teapot

Author's Note: Well, I've never done a StarGate SG-1 fan fiction before. So, I'm starting off with Thor. It's going to be a parody. If you don't like those, DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own StarGate SG-1 or any of the characters. Enjoy.  
  
After much debating, the SG teams finally decided on a way to get rid of the boredom they'd been experiencing. They hadn't met a hostile alien in almost two months. This solution was.....dun dun dun.... A TALENT SHOW!!! Who will go first? Thor!  
Thor walks out onto a small wooden stage. He's wearing a red outfit that looks like a strawberry, seeds and all. The SG teams stare in shock. They are hard pressed not to fall out of their chairs as he starts singing. Sam cheers him on from the back of the crowd.  
"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." He continues the song until the end, then bows and walks off. Everyone is in such shock that they actually do fall out of their chairs. Sam rushes off to congratulate him.  
  
-army of races of aliens-: MUST KILL MK!!!  
  
MK: Toodles! That was way too short. I should have found a way to make it longer. 


	2. Sam And Mary Had A Little Lamb

Author's Note: Thank you macisgate and sueKay-04! First and only reviewers so far. I'll try to make this one a little longer, but I haven't figured out a way to accomplish that yet. I do not own StarGate SG-1 or its characters. This fic, like my fic in Dragonlance, now also has a pattern. Since I did Thor in the last chapter, and I had Sam cheering him on, I am going to use that as a link for this chapter to be about Sam. So, if you can, guess who will be the person I will use in the next chapter. It's pretty obvious, actually. Enjoy this chapter and on with the show!  
  
Five minutes after Thor had finished his presentation of I'm a Little Teapot he was in the audience, sitting next to a handful of other Asgard, and waiting for the show to begin.  
Ten minutes later Sam shuffled onto the stage. The whole audience started choking on their laughter. She was dressed in this white fleece outfit that had shoes shaped liked hooves and gloves shaped like hooves. She had a hood on her head that had little ears like a lamb's on her head, and her face was painted white. She smiled and took a bow.  
"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb! Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!" As she sang this she skipped back and forth across the stage. "It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day! It followed her to school one day and made the teacher scream!" Somewhere offstage someone screamed. Sam took a bow, waved to the audience and then left the stage. Everyone in the audience were frozen to their seats.  
  
MK: There, I think that that one was a little longer than the first. I did my best! -looks back over her shoulder at Sam, who is smiling evilly, and starting to run- -gulp- Um, I have to go! I'll update soon! Toodles! Teal'c! Help me!!! 


	3. O'Neil And The Purple Bows

Author's Note: All right. I'm updating a lot to make up for the, oh, two or so months when I didn't update anything. Well, since the last one was about Sam, and no one guessed who this one would be about, the answer is O'Neil! I hope that no one kills me over this, but I can seeing him doing this. Really, I can, and you probably will, too. I do not own StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
The audience settled down for the next round. This was bound to be good. Sam was back in the audience, still wearing the white makeup. The Asgard kept glancing at her and trying not to giggle.  
The attention of everyone in the audience was caught as O'Neil entered from the right. He was wearing little purple bows in his hair, and a purple suit. He started to skip in a small circle.  
"Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" He stopped skipping, took a bow, and practically ran offstage. The audience was laughing so hard that they were crying.  
  
O'Neil: -pulls out a machine gun-  
  
MK: EEK! Toodles!!! GENERAL HAMMOND!!!!!!!! 


End file.
